Lux Aeterna
by Sauron Annatar
Summary: Wenig weiß eine junge Magierin der Rechten Hand davon, wen sie sich in ihr Haus holt, als sie im Wald nahe der svelltschen Stadt Riva einen Verletzten findet


**Prolog**

Dämonen hatten seinem Befehl gehorcht, jeden seiner Wünsche erfüllt und Menschen, Elfen, waren auf eine einzige Berührung von ihm hin sterbend und um Gnade bettelnd zu Boden gesunken und nun sollte er es nicht einmal schaffen, diese sechs Schwarzpelze vor sich zu besiegen?  
>Eine Ironie des Schicksals, fürwahr.<p>

Schwer stützte Darius sich an einem Baum ab, strich sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung seiner blutverschmierten Hand den Schweiß von seiner Stirn.  
>Er spürte, wie er zitterte und seine Beine drohten, nachzugeben.<br>Die Welt drehte sich um ihn herum, wandelte die Ausläufer des Waldes in ein irres Farbenspiel und der ferne Schrei eines Kauzes schien in diesen Momenten das letzte zu sein, was der Magier je hören würde.  
>Schon seit geraumer Zeit war seine astrale Kraft aufgebraucht.<br>Nur noch sein Blut spendete die Macht für seine Zauber. Doch sicher nicht mehr für lange. Schon spürte er die Schwäche in seinen Gliedern, spürte das Pochen seines Herzens in den Schläfen.  
>Entweder diese Orks schickten seine Seele in die Niederhöllen oder seine eigene Hand. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.<p>

Dies schienen auch die Schwarzpelze zu erkennen, ein Umstand, der Darius wohl nun das Leben kosten würde.  
>Dennoch spannte er sich, bereitete sich auf den Kampf vor.<br>Er wusste nicht, wie viele der Orks er in Borons Hallen – oder wo diese Monster auch immer nach ihrem Tode verweilten – schicken konnte, bevor ein letzter Zauber ihn mehr Kraft kosten würde, als er noch in seinem von der langen Reise ausgezehrten Körper hatte.

Sacht fuhr ein Windhauch über ihn hinweg, ließ ihn frösteln. Irgendwo rief ein Rabe, als wäre Golgari bereits gekommen, um ihn über das Nirgendmeer zu bringen.  
>Kein beruhigender Gedanke vor einem Kampf, doch Darius gab nicht auf.<br>Noch nie hatte er einfach so aufgegeben. Selbst jetzt, wo sein Meister tot und er keinen Ort hatte, an den er gehen konnte, brannte in ihm der Willen zum Überleben.

„Verschwindet!", rief er aus. In seine Worte legte er jenen befehlenden Ton, den er sich in den Jahren seiner Lehre angeeignet hatte.  
>Wie ein Peitschenschlag klang seine Stimme durch das Dickicht und mit einem Ruck wandten sich ihm sämtliche Schwarzpelze zu, fixierten ihn mit ihren Augen – und lachten grunzend.<p>

„Menschlein will uns befehlen?" Ein fast schon spöttischer Ausdruck huschte über das graue, zerfurchte Gesicht des orkischen Anführers, doch wieder hatte Darius Zeit gewonnen, als sich der Kämpfer zu seinen Begleitern umwandte und etwas in ihrer barbarischen, gutturalen Sprache zu erklären schien.  
>Wieder überkam Erheiterung die Schwarzpelze und für einen Moment wandte jeder von ihnen dem geschwächten Magier den Rücken zu<br>So nutzte dieser die Chance des Augenblicks und sammelte seine Kräfte.

Mit mentalen, tastenden Fingern ging er in sich, suchte nach dem roten, pulsierenden Leuchten, das tief in ihm flackerte und mit jedem Zauber schwächer zu werden schien und spürte schließlich das Leben selbst heiß in seinen Adern brennen, hörte das Blut durch seinen Körper rauschen, während mehr und mehr seiner Lebenskraft verloren ging, durch tiefe Wunden, die er sich selbst geschlagen hatte, um die Magie zu nähren, die ihn in den letzten Tagen am Leben gehalten hatte, gegen Wegelagerer und tollwütige Tiere.

Durch schieren Willen allein wandelte der Magier diese in reine, astrale Kraft um, strahlend und mächtig, bevor er mit Mühe das Tor zu der letzten seiner Kraftreserven wieder zudrückte.  
>Heiß brannte die Energie in seinem Geist, ließ ihn fast innerlich zurück zucken, als er sie nutzte, um einen – womöglich letzten – Zauber zu werfen.<br>Das Grinsen des Orkanführers wurde breiter und er hob seinen Knüppel leicht, so dass es ihm ein leichtes wäre, den Magier zu erschlagen. Ein mächtiger Hieb von dem breitgebauten Monster und Darius würde nie wieder die Augen aufschlagen.  
>Doch je länger der Schwarzpelz zögerte, umso mehr Zeit blieb Darius, den verzweifelten Zauber zu wirken.<p>

Für einen Moment schien es, als wäre die Zeit auf dem kleinen Weg, der sich durch den dichten Wald vorbei an Blautannen wand, stehengeblieben.  
>Dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell. Der größte der Orks sprang vor, schwang seine Keule in einem hohen Bogen durch die Luft. Kurz blitzte ein verirrter Sonnenstrahl auf den metallenen Nägeln auf, die der Kämpfer durch seine Waffe getrieben hatte.<p>

Ein Kriegsschrei lag dem Monster noch auf den hässlichen Lippen, als Darius schon seine Hand an dessen Brust brachte, in der selben Bewegung, wie er knapp dem Schlag des Keulenschwingers ausgewichen war.  
>„<em>Schwarzer Schrecken<em>", wisperte der Magier leise und ließ die gesammelte, gewandelte Macht fließen in einen einzigen Zauber, den er schon so oft gewirkt hatte.  
>Kein Blitz, kein Feuerstrahl, verzehrte den Ork und dennoch zeigte der Zauber beinahe sofortige Wirkung. Die astralen Energien kribbelten, durchströmten seinen Körper und ließen Darius für einen Augenblick tatsächlich glauben, dass er als Sieger dieses Kampfes hervorgehen würde.<p>

Gerade hatte der Schwarzpelz wieder zu einem kräftigen Schlag ausgeholt, als er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte.  
>Sein Blick fiel auf seine fünf Begleiter und schon zeichnete sich blankes Entsetzen auf den haarigen Zügen der Kreatur ab.<br>Ihre Augen weiteten sich, ein Zittern überlief den muskulösen Körper.  
>Unbeachtet fiel die schwere Keule zu Boden.<p>

Ein letztes Grunzen, das beinahe wie ein Schrei klang, dann wandte das Wesen sich von seinen Begleitern ab und stürzte in den Wald hinein. Krachend und knackend verschwand er im dichten Unterholz, ohne Darius noch einmal anzublicken.  
>Es schien fast, als wäre der Namenlose selbst hinter dem Schwarzpelz und seiner Seele her.<br>Schwer atmend sah Darius dem flüchtenden Ork nur einen Moment lang nach, dann wandte er sich wieder seinen restlichen Gegnern zu, blickte den Schwarzpelzen ins Gesicht.  
>Verwirrt und fast schon verunsichert wirkten sie auf den Magier, nicht bereit, ein weiteres Mal anzugreifen, ein Angriff, den er wohl nicht mehr erleben würde.<br>Für einen Moment drehte sich die Welt um ihn herum, schien in hunderte von bunten Farben zu explodieren, bevor ein stechender Schmerz seine Brust durchzuckte.

Schwach klammerten seine Finger sich um den Stab, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren.  
>Wieder rief der Rabe, näher diesmal.<br>Dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum und das leise Schlagen von Flügeln war das Letzte, was er noch vernahm, bevor ihm ganz die Sinne schwanden.


End file.
